<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apple Blossoms by james_minerva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839719">Apple Blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_minerva/pseuds/james_minerva'>james_minerva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Marauders, No Plot, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, first I love you, marauders’ era, they’re just so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_minerva/pseuds/james_minerva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple blossoms, a picnic blanket, and quite a bit of kissing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apple Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blossoms on the apple trees sway in the wind. A petal falls and lands on the delicate skin of Remus’s cheek as he sleeps. Sirius watches, sure that the velvety petal is just as soft as Remus’s skin.<br/>
The colors surrounding them seem brighter somehow. The red pattern of the picnic blanket spread out on the vibrant greens of the grass. The gold in Remus’s hair and the pale skin of his stomach beneath Sirius’s fingers.<br/>
Sirius moves his fingers and replaces them with his lips. He pushes Remus’s shirt up and places delicate kisses along the soft planes of the sleeping man’s stomach. His skin is warm from the sun. From underneath his palm he feels Remus pull in a breath. Sirius rests his cheek against Remus’s skin and looks up as he blinks awake.<br/>
The pink in Remus’s face matches the pink flowers.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Remus asks, threading his fingers through dark hair. To answer, Sirius begins sucking a mark on the sharp angle of Remus’s hip. Sirius feels a hand lay over his where it rests on the blanket.<br/>
“Sirius, baby,” Remus whines. Sirius turns his head and looks toward him, lavishing in the pink tint of Remus’s cheeks. Sirius knows what he wants.<br/>
A warm wind blows, lifting flower petals from the ground and tousling Sirius’s hair, already tangled from Remus’s fingers. He begins kissing Remus’s stomach again, and then moves to his wrist. At the groan Remus lets out, Sirius moves to straddle his lap, still pressing kisses to the tender skin of Remus’s forearms. He pointedly ignores the very obvious sign of Remus enjoying his lips.<br/>
Remus whines again, and Sirius takes pity, pressing their lips together, the taste of apple tart and apricot dissolving on their tongues.<br/>
Remus pulls back first and pulls open another button on his shirt, watching Sirius follow the movement. “Are you enjoying our picnic?”<br/>
Sirius kisses the tip of Remus’s nose and sits back on his lap. “Of course I am.”<br/>
“Good.” Remus leans forward to rest his forehead against Sirius’s, their noses brushing. Remus’s hands slide into Sirius’s back pockets, and Sirius’s hands wind into Remus’s hair, pulling slightly so he can kiss his lips.<br/>
The day is warm. Remus’s heart is full. As they lay back on the blanket, Sirius blinks at Remus with long eyelashes. The cherry red of his lips contrasts deliciously with his smooth skin and dark hair.<br/>
“I love you.” They’ve never said it before, but Remus knows it’s the right time.<br/>
“I love you, too,” Sirius says without hesitating, and Remus laughs softly.<br/>
They fall asleep beneath the trees. Sirius’s hand rests on Remus’s stomach. Sirius falls asleep first and Remus presses a light kiss to his neck before closing his eyes.<br/>
All around them, flowers petals swirl to life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just something short I wrote last night for funsies. Comments are appreciated! Come find me on tumblr at the username james-minerva!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>